Just An Old Friend
by iKillFangirlsForFun
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Eli's shows up at Degrassi? What happens when Eli's friend stops all the drama from happening at Degrassi? Only one way to find out. Don't worry, Eli's friend won't interfere with Eclare and their "relationship".
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be working on my Adam fic, but hey, I thought I'd jot this down before I forget it. You'd do the same thing if you were me, yes, yes you would. :] Enjoy, babies. Oh and don't worry, just because I'm writing this one doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing my other fic.**

****

Author's Note: I do not own Degrassi, however I do own the character Aiden and her amazingness.

Summary: What happens when an old friend of Eli's shows up at Degrassi? What happens when Eli's friend is there to save the day and stop all the drama at the dance? Read this and you'll find out. Don't worry though, this won't interfere with Eclare and their "relationship" at all.

* * *

Chapter One:

The day was going pretty will for Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy. He had woken up, and felt happy from the moment his eyes opened to see the sun shining through his bedroom blinds. He sat up and looked over at the mirror in front of him. He just looked at himself, smiling, he wasn't conceited or anything, but he couldn't help smiling at himself; mainly because of his idea for the day. He'd planned it for awhile, he'd always wake up in the morning and think, this is the day; but he never carried out his scheme. He decided it was the day he was going to kiss Clare, and not for some stupid little English assignment like last time, but for real. He had waited for what seemed like forever to kiss her again; on his own free will. He was going to do whatever it took to kiss her. No matter the situation. He wanted to feel her lips against his and wanted to hold her and never let go. He hadn't told Clare this, of course, not sure of her feelings for him. He was scared to admit his feelings in case she hadn't felt the same way. The thought of her not feeling the same terrified him. He had thought maybe for a moment she liked him just as much as he liked her, but he had to be sure, and hopefully the kiss would prove that to him.

Eli rolled off of his bed, landing on the floor hard. He laid there on his back staring at the ceiling for awhile, until his mom came upstairs and shouted at him to get dressed and come down for breakfast. He scoffed angrily, he was so comfortable on the floor. He finally got up after lying on the floor for five more minutes. He stood to his feet and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black tight pants, his favorite Dead Hand t-shirt and a black blazer. He got dressed quickly, almost falling over, considering how much of a hurry he was in. He wanted to make it to Clare's house before she left off to school on her own. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting himself then applied a thin line of eyeliner on. He smiled in satisfaction at how good he looked. He fixed his hair, grabbed his bag and his keys from off of a hook on the wall and ran downstairs.

He suddenly heard his parents having one of their little "feuds", he just rolled his eyes, a frown on his face and hurried out of the house. He didn't even bother saying good bye to them or having breakfast. He rushed over to Morty, his hearse; also the best car in the world to him, although he sometimes failed on him. He opened the driver's door, threw his bag in and sat inside. He put his keys into the ignition, and Morty started right away. From this little incident, he knew it would be a great day for him. He pulled out of his driveway and headed down the road off to Clare's house. Before he knew it he was there in what seemed like just seconds. He parked in front of her house and got out of his hearse. He walked up the steps to Clare's front door and knocked. The door opened and it just happened to be Clare's mother that answered the door.

"Oh, good morning, Elijah," Clare's Mom greeted Eli.

"Good morning, Mrs. Edwards, and aren't we looking beautiful this morning," He said in a polite tone, basically trying to suck up to Clare's Mom.

Mrs. Edwards blushed, "Oh, Elijah, aren't you sweet," She smiled, "Are you here for Clare?" She asked, letting Eli come inside the house.

"Yes, I am, is she ready?" Eli asked politely, smiling innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she's upstairs right now. You can go up there if you want, she should be down any minute though."

"Thank you," Eli smirked his famous smirk, clicked his tongue at Mrs. Edwards and headed upstairs to Clare's room. Clare was standing in front of her vanity, applying make up and adjusting her little jean jacket she loved to wear. Eli approached her bedroom and stood in the doorway, then knocked, smirking, trying to surprise Clare.

"Knock, knock, Saint Clare."

Clare jumped at the sudden voice, "Eli, what the hell!"

Eli formed a jokingly shocked face and put his hand against chest, and gasped playfully, "Saint Clare! I am appalled at your tone and language!"

Clare glared playfully at Eli, he just smirked, "What are you doing here, Elijah?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, Clare," He smirked, purposely teasing her, one of his favorite pastimes.

She glared at him once again, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

He laughed, "I just thought I'd be a good friend and ask if you wanted a ride to school today?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled, "Thanks, I'd love one."

He smirked in satisfaction, getting what he wanted.

He walked over to her bed and sat down, waiting for her to finish putting on make up. He looked around her room, just checking the place out. He'd never been in Clare's room before. The room wasn't his style, but it was a nice size and it looked nice, even for him. He lied on his back, and let out a huge and loud sigh. He closed his eyes and waited for Clare to finish. He was about to drift off to sleep when Clare suddenly jumped on her bed hard, just to spite Eli. She giggled when he fell of the bed and collapsed on the floor.

"Ow…" Eli said calmly.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, giggling.

"Hardy, har, har, Sister Clare," Eli joked, teasing her as he got off the floor. It was the second time he'd fallen off of a bed today.

She hit his shoulder and growled at him, he just smirked.

"Come on, let's go," Clare said, getting off the bed and grabbing her purse off of the vanity.

As Clare walked down the hall, Eli was still in her room, looking at her from afar. He was thinking about the kiss they had shared. He smiled to himself, thinking about it, trying to find out if she liked him like he liked her. The kiss must've meant something to her, or else she wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to find out what secret he was carrying with him. Clare finally noticed that no foot steps were behind her and turned around, finding Eli standing there, staring at her.

"Eli?" Clare hissed.

He snapped back into reality, "What?"

"Are you coming?" She chuckled.

"Oh… yeah," He said softly and walked out of Clare's room.

Both Eli and Clare headed down the stairs into the dining room, where Mrs. Edwards was sitting at the table, eating and reading the newspaper. Clare grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

"Eli, have you had breakfast?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't… I couldn't make it to the kitchen this morning, sadly," He replied.

"Eat something, then," Mrs. Edwards ordered.

He just smiled, just to please Mrs. Edwards he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well, see you after school, Mom," Clare hugged and kissed her Mother bye and walked to the front door, her toast still in her hand.

Eli ran over to his hearse and opened the passenger door for Clare, "Malady," Eli smirked.

Clare curtsied and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Edwards," He said, smirking as Clare slid into the car.

He ran around to the driver's side, opening the door and sliding in. He put the keys into the ignition and yet again, Morty started without any trouble. He smiled and did a victory dance in his head. They drove in silence for what seemed like forever for Eli. He quickly turned on the radio and Alexisonfire started blaring. Clare glared at Eli as playfully and jokingly as she could, he just smirked and just to annoy her, he turned it up more. She scoffed, hiding her smirk. She liked Eli a lot and there was no doubt in her mind that she didn't. Whenever around Eli she couldn't help but smile at him, smile at his smiles and smirks. He was just so… addicting to her and she couldn't help wanting to be around him all the time. Every time she thought of him, the kiss they shared came to her mind, then the thought of his girlfriend came to her mind after that, which made me frown. Eli noticed her unhappiness and turned the music down.

"You okay, Edwards?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Clare looked at him, for she was looking out the window, "Yeah," she cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm fine."

Eli didn't believe for a second she wasn't okay, but he didn't want to seem all nosey and pushy. He didn't want Clare to see him as one of those people, which he wasn't. And when he was it was only because he cared about her and didn't like seeing her upset.

Within a few minutes they arrived at school. Eli shut the car off, got out and ran to Clare's side, opening her door for her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, liking his politeness. They walked from the parking lot to the school, side by side, getting very close. This is the moment, Eli, Eli said to himself. Just as he was about to say something, Clare opened her mouth,

"Hey, I have to get to the library, I have this project in Biology due and I still haven't researched. I've been so lazy lately and ¾"

Eli shook his head and smirked, "It's okay, go ahead, I'll meet you there. I left something in Morty, I'll catch up."

Clare smiled and ran up the stairs of Degrassi. Eli watching as she did, admiring her from afar. He didn't really leave anything in Morty, he just needed some time to rethink his strategy. He waited for about 10 minutes and then started heading up the stairs into the Degrassi hallways. He spotted Clare in the library, who was (well it looked like) freaking out about something. Eli looked concerned and hurriedly walked to the library.

Clare was looking over at Mr. Simpson, like she was watching out for him. Eli walked into the library.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mr. Simpson is onto me, he knows I set off that stupid stink bomb," Clare snarled.

"I knew it was you!" Eli gasped and smirked.

"Shhhh! Shut up," Clare growled, "He'll freakin' hear you."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Eli smirked once again.

"Wha ¾"

"Sir?" Eli began, gaining Simpson's attention, "I believe that Mark Fitzgerald had set off that stink bomb yesterday," He said flatly, seeming calm and cool, "I heard him bragging about it."

"Is this true?" Simpson looked at Clare.

"Possibly," Clare gulped, knowing it was bad to lie to Mr. Simpson.

"I'll look into it," Simpson said and walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Clare asked, frustrated, "Fitz is gonna find out and he's going to come after you."

"Hey, I said I'd take care of it and that's exactly what I did," Eli smirked.

"What are you going to do when Fitz finds out?" Clare asked. She wanted the whole cat and mouse thing to stop, she wanted peace again.

"No, the question is… What are you going to do for me now that I've gotten Simpson off your trail?" Eli bit his lip and smirked, his green eyes glimmering.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Clare asked, gnawing on her lip.

"Well, I don't know ¾" Eli went in for a kiss, but was sadly, interrupted.

"Eli!" A girl's voice yelled.

Eli looked over to his left for the voice and his jaw dropped, surprised and shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Aiden!" Eli gasped and smiled, his face lit up, running over to the girl and picking her up into a hug.

Clare looked confused, not jealous, but confused. She walked over to where they were standing, keeping calm, trying to hide her confused face.

"Eli, fuck, man, what're you doing here?" The girl said, who was obviously named Aiden. The girl was dressed in all black; wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt, tight black pants, handcuffs hanging from her front belt loops with a rainbow belt. Her make up was really thick and dark; her eyes had really thick eyeliner, lots of black eye shadow and dark red lips. She had lip piercings on both sides of her bottom lip. She had a tattoo that said, "Being happy is self control over depression; being broken is knowing what it is like to truly fall in love" on her right wrist and another tattoo on her left wrist of a rotting tree trunk with eyes.

"No, the question is what the fuck are you doing here?" Eli laughed, punching the girl's shoulder lightly.

"Dude, man, I transferred here like, yesterday, but couldn't start till today," Aiden replied.

Eli hugged the girl again, a huge smile on his face, "So, why did you transfer here?"

"Well, you know how my parents were always fighting non-fucking-stop?" Aiden said, Eli nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, they finally agreed to a divorce and ¾" She snapped her fingers, "They were history."

Eli laughed, "About fucking time, man."

Clare stood by Eli's side, "Oh, Aiden, this is Clare, Clare, Aiden," Eli said, adoration in his voice every time he said Clare's name. Aiden noticed and smirked to herself.

Aiden smiled at Clare and shook her hand, "So… I'm kind of confused here," Clare said softly, laughing nervously.

"Oh, Eli and I went to the same school and were friends since we were, like, shit, 5 years old," Aiden said, looking at Eli.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, we were sadly broken apart when I transferred here because of… well, problems, you know." Clare knew what he was talking about, apparently Eli had transferred schools after his girlfriend's death.

There was 15 minutes until class started, so Clare, Eli and Aiden sat in the library and talked.

Eli excused himself to the bathroom. Clare and Aiden were left alone for what seemed like forever.

"I can't help but wonder, are you and Eli, like, a thing?" Aiden asked.

"Oh… you know, I'm not even sure," Clare said, chuckling nervously. The only thing on Clare's mind was wondering if Eli and Aiden had dated, this scared her. She didn't want to lose Eli.

"Psh, that's Eli for you," Aiden scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked, not sure of what Aiden was talking about exactly.

"Well, okay, let me say this, I could tell just from the way he introduced you, that he digs you," Aiden whispered.

"Really?" Clare was surprised.

"Oh, yeah, I can read that kid like a book," Aiden scoffed again, "And he's just stalling his next step with you, just being cautious. But in time, he'll come around, believe me."

Clare chuckled, "This is a stupid question but, were you and Eli ever… you know, together?"

Aiden started laughing, Clare confused again, "No, never. We were just best friends for a long time. Plus, I would never date him."

Clare got even more confused, who wouldn't want to date Eli? She wondered, "Why not?" Clare asked.

Aiden laughed again, "Because, Clare, he's not really my 'type'," Aiden made air quotes, trying to give a hint to Clare, but Clare couldn't quite get it.

Clare gave Aiden yet another confused look, Aiden chuckled and whispered, "I'm a lesbian, Clare, you don't have to worry about Eli and me. He's all yours, doll."

Clare sighed in relief and smiled at Aiden, Thank God, she said to herself.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think it's going to be good, I hope. I hope you guys liked it. It's my SECOND Degrassi fic. Oh, and by the way, later chapters will lead to the season finale, and the whole thing will change. Anyways, review me? I know you wanna. Do it. All the cool kids are doing it, you should too. Oh come on. :P Well, if you don't review, you could at least story alert me. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It made me happy to see someone reads this stuff from me. You guys are amazinggggg. And I'm terribly sorry that I took forever to update it. I had to finish my other fic as well. But yeah thanks again and enjoy! :]  
**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Eli began to laugh, "What? What the hell for?"

Aiden laughed with Eli, "I told her I was a lesbian so she wouldn't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Eli asked, confused.

"She was worried that I might try to steal you from her, which I'd never do; but I could tell she was worried about it without even saying a word," Aiden replied, saying it as quickly as possible.

Eli laughed again, "So, what exactly did she ask you for you to say that, then?"

Aiden sighed, "She asked me if you and I were ever a 'thing'."

"Oh? And?" Eli slammed his locker shut, locking the lock.

"And I said no…" Aiden whispered.

"I see…" Eli said softly and looked down at the ground.

"Don't get me wrong, Eli, it's just I don't think she should know. I don't want her to hate me," Aiden said, worried that Eli thought she was embarrassed with be with Eli.

"It's fine, I understand…" Eli was obviously upset.

Aiden gently touched Eli's arm sweetly, "Eli…" she whispered, "You know that when I was with you everything went right; everything was perfect… at least I felt that," she said softly.

Eli leaned against his locker, "Yeah, it was. Honestly, I can't even remember why we broke up."

Aiden looked down at the ground, afraid to mention anything about Julia to Eli.

Aiden wasn't ever jealous of Julia. In fact, her and Julia were best friends. When Eli and Aiden had broken up it was because of Julia. She wasn't the one to get in the way of her friends' happiness. If Eli made Julia happy and Julia made Eli happy, that was fine with her. Of course, like in all relationships that end it's always hard to let that person go; especially if you love that person as much as Aiden loved Eli. In many ways, the main reason why Aiden had let Eli go, showing no sadness to him was because she loved him so much. She obviously could make Eli happy like Julia did. So she thought the only way was to let him go. They stayed friends of course even after. They weren't going to let a girl ruin their friendship. After Julia's death, Eli spent every waking moment in Aiden's arms. He never left Aiden's presence. When Eli would blame himself for Julia's death she told him over and over, repeatedly that it wasn't his fault, but he refused to believe it. After awhile she just stopped telling him that, just so she wouldn't have to hear him say it was his fault. Even though Aiden had remembered why her and Eli had broken up, she wasn't about to say it. She didn't wanted him to feel like he was a bad person. She never wanted him to feel that way ever again.

"You know what? Me neither," Aiden said, looking down at the ground.

Eli knew why, he was just pretending to not know. He remembered how much it hurt Aiden when he left her for Julia, and always felt bad whenever he thought of it. He blocked it out for a bit, but always eventually remembered.

"But I'm just glad we're still friends, Eli," Aiden said, smiling.

Eli smirked at her, "Me too."

He wrapped his arms around Aiden tightly, hugging her like he used to, which she loved. It was hard for her not to love Eli.

"So, question: why would Clare be worried about us? Why would she think you'd steal me from her?" Eli asked.

"Dude, it's obvious she adores you or else she wouldn't have asked me. And I've also noticed that you adore her as well," Aiden smirked, Eli blushed also smirking as he blushed.

"You caught that, huh?" Eli asked, embarrassed; face red and all.

Aiden nodded, "It's hard not to notice. I think it's adorable. Clare's really nice."

Eli's blushing turned into a dark crimson and just as his face was red, there was a chance it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Aiden and Eli heard some footsteps coming down the hall. Aiden turned around and saw Clare walking all cute-like, which made Eli's blushes even worse. Aiden laughed when she saw Eli's face. He opened up his locker and shoved his head in it, trying to hide. Aiden started making kissy noises, teasing Eli as much as he could. Eli hit Aiden's shoulder really hard and she laughed harder.

"Ow, I'm telling on you!" Aiden shouted, getting Clare's attention.

"Clare! Eli hit me!" Aiden laughed, complaining to Clare.

Clare got closer to the two, Eli still hiding in his locker, "Eli, you hit her?"

Eli looked at Clare, Aiden still snickering. Eli glared at Aiden and nodded, "I had to…"

"Eli, don't hit girls," Clare snapped.

He just smirked, "Okayyyyyyyy," he said in a babyish tone, making Clare blush and smirk.

Aiden stood there and watched as Eli and Clare exchanged cute smirks at one another. Aiden smiled.

"Anyways… How was your French Exam?" Clare asked Eli.

He glanced up at Aiden, Clare just walked passed Eli to her locker, waiting for Eli's response.

"Well?" Clare said, impatiently waiting for Eli's answer, Aiden nodded at Eli.

Eli and Aiden had a secret language and communication that no one could understand, that no one could comprehend. No one could learn it because it was too complicated for anyone other than them to get. The look Eli had given Aiden was a questioning look, as to say 'Is now the time to kiss her?' without saying a word. Aiden nodded in agreement that this was the time and the place. Eli turned around to look at Clare, giving her a look that always made Clare weak.

"Too long," Eli said softly and pulled Clare close to him; at last their lips had touched. Their kiss lasted forever in the eyes, bodies and the minds of the two lovers. Aiden watched on the sidelines, and smiled. She knew that finally Eli had been happy, which made her happy.

Eli and Clare's kiss was sadly interrupted by Fitz, the school bully who had it out for Eli. Fitz slammed his fist against the lockers by Eli's head, which made Eli jump and break his kiss with Clare. Aiden jumped as well and glared over at Fitz. Fitz grabbed Clare's shoulder, pushing her away from Eli.

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office," Fitz snarled.

"Oh, me and my loose lips," Eli smirked, Fitz grabbing Eli's collar of his shirt.

Aiden and Clare watched as the two boys glared at each other. Fitz bashed Eli against the locker, holding him in a death grip under his arm. Aiden finally got fed up with it and pushed Fitz hard, making him drop Eli.

"You did not just touch me," Fitz said angrily.

"I think I just," Aiden smirked, covering her mouth innocently.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls, bitch," Fitz growled.

Eli stood to his feet, "Just leave her alone, it's me you have a problem with," Eli pushed Fitz.

"Eli, don't -" Clare began.

"No, I won't deal with his -" suddenly Fitz punched Eli in the face, falling down.

Clare whimpered in fear, "Dude, that is the last fucking straw," Aiden snapped and swung her fist at Fitz, hitting him square in the face. He fell down and landed against the lockers.

Fitz laid there, holding and popping his jaw, "Fucking bitch," he whimpered as blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

"That's what you fucking get, now get the fuck away," Aiden snarled.

Fitz stood up, adjusted himself. He couldn't believe he'd been hit that hard by a girl, it angered him more than being punched by Eli, whom he hated more than anyone. He wiped away the blood and walked towards Aiden. He evilly glared at her, the most evil glare she'd ever gotten; and she's gotten a lot over the years. He quickly grabbed her neck, picked her up by it and slammed her hard against the lockers. Aiden gasped for air, whimpering some, then managed to gasp out, 'get help' to Eli and Clare, who ran down the hall to Simpson's office. The bell rang for class to end, everyone rushed out of their classes. Fitz, who'd been still choking Aiden, looked around and saw people, as he did that… Aiden suddenly head butted Fitz, who fell down, dropping her. She hit the ground, falling on her rear. She gasped for air, everyone seeing Fitz go down. Before Simpson, Eli and Clare could get there, Fitz had dashed off down the opposite way down the hall away from Simpson.

Aiden passed out before they approached her. If Fitz had held her up any longer she would've died, as people said. When Aiden came to Simpson was asking questions to get to the bottom of everything. He'd already asked Eli and Clare, who saw the whole thing. When they told Simpson it'd be Fitz who had hit Eli and made Aiden pass out, Simpson knew it was true. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Fitz hadn't done it. They, Eli, Clare and Aiden had spent all day in Simpson's office. Before they knew it school was over. Aiden, still dizzy from the lack of air, had been lead out of the school by Eli and Clare. They walked to The Dot and took a seat.

Peter came up to them, noticing the marks around Aiden's neck.

"Wow, what the fuck happened to you?" Peter asked, Aiden looked up at him for a second.

"Fitz choked her," Clare said, looking at Aiden.

"Why?" Peter questioned with an odd look on his face.

"Because Aiden kicked his ass," Eli smirked, laughing a bit.

Aiden joined in on the laughter, "I sure as hell did," she said, giving Eli a high-five.

Clare scoffed, "Violence is never the answer, you guys."

"It was the perfect answer for me," Aiden said, standing up, "Where's the bathroom?" She asked Peter.

He pointed over to the bathroom, Aiden walked away.

Peter asked for their orders and walked away to get it. In the meantime, Aiden being in the bathroom, Clare snapped at Eli.

"Why did she do that?" Clare hissed.

"Aiden doesn't take shit from anyone, Clare. It's who she is," Eli whispered back, shrugging.

"I still don't think it was right," Clare pouted.

"I know it wasn't right, because violence isn't the answer as you said, but she just couldn't take it anymore, so she stood up to him."

Clare was so frustrated and wanted the whole feud to stop, but couldn't figure out how she could make it stop, "It needs to stop, Eli. This whole thing needs to stop."

"I can't make Aiden stop from what she wants to do, Clare."

"Well, it needs to stop, like now," Clare hissed again.

Aiden had come back to the table. Eli and Clare quickly changed the subject.

"So, Eli, there's a dance tonight…" Clare began, Eli just smirked, his lip bloody once again.

"And?" Eli replied, Aiden laughed.

Peter came up to them, placing their fries on the table then walked away.

"And… I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Clare said softly, blushing.

"Depends… Do I get a corsage?" Eli teased.

Clare blushed more, nodding, "Yes."

Eli smiled at Clare and nodded, "Of course," Aiden smiled and took a bite of her fry.

"Awwww! How cute!" Aiden belted out.

Eli pushed Aiden playfully, "Shut up."

"What about you, Aiden?" Clare asked.

"What about me?" Aiden replied.

"Are you going?" Clare asked.

"Eh… I don't know, dancing isn't my thing, you know," Aiden looked down.

"Oh, come on, DenDen, you gotta go, if I go you have to, too," Eli said, poking Aiden's shoulder.

"If you stop fucking poking me I'll go," Aiden glared at Eli.

Eli clapped his hands, "Yaaaaaaay," Aiden and Clare stared at Eli in shock, giving him an odd look.

"What?" Eli asked, looking at the two girls, "I can be giddy, too…" he whispered.

"Don't ever do that again… you'll give me nightmares…" Aiden said, scooting her chair away from Eli and getting closer to Clare.

Clare giggled, dipping her fry in some ranch dressing, "So, Aiden, do you wanna come over my house to get ready tonight?"

Aiden nodded, "Sure, why not," she said, smiling at Eli, who smiled back.

Eli loved the fact that Aiden and Clare were getting along. He began to think of Fitz strangling Aiden and how he didn't do anything to stop it. He felt bad. It'd been two times he'd made Aiden suffer. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He'd promised himself that.

The trio left The Dot, heading to Eli's car, while Clare ran into the school to buy the tickets for the dance. Eli and Aiden waited for Clare to get back. It'd be about 10 minutes, then finally she came back out. She sighed as she slid into the car. Eli knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked her.

"Um…" Clare glanced at Aiden, not wanting to answer.

"Well?" Eli was waiting.

"Fitz asked me to the dance tonight…" She said in shame. Eli's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Both Aiden and Eli blurted out.

"He said if I did… the fighting would stop…" Clare softly said.

Eli suddenly opened his door and stormed off, Clare got out too, as well as Aiden.

"Eli! What are you doing!" Clare yelled at Eli.

"Why did you say yes? You know it won't stop…" Aiden said, looking at the ground.

"At least I can say I tried," She whispered, getting back into the car.

Eli found Fitz and pushed him angrily, "What's your problem? Trying to get to me through Clare?"

"Hey, she came to me, maybe she wants a guy who wears less eye make up than she does," Fitz snickered, as well did his friends.

"I swear if you hurt her -" Eli started.

"Oh, what're you gonna do, emo bitch?" Fitz growled.

Eli said nothing, "Exactly, that's what I thought," he turned around and started walking away, "Oh, and when we're having sex, I'll make sure to be gentle."

Eli's eyes had hate in them. He stormed off to his hearse. He got inside, to find Aiden and Clare both waiting for him. He slammed the door angrily.

"Eli, please don't -" Eli rose his hand, stopping her from talking.

"I don't want to hear it, Clare, I don't want to fucking hear it," Eli's voice was harsh, Clare sunk into his seat.

Eli drove off, taking Aiden to her house to get some clothes for the dance. She'd brought the only dress she'd ever owned, which was still in it's black plastic hanging bag, she never wore it before. She got her dress and ran outside to Eli's car. Eli, still mad at Clare for saying yes to Fitz's question, dropped off Clare; making Aiden stay.

"You're coming home with me," Eli stopped Aiden from leaving the car.

"Oh…" She said softly, "I guess I'll see you later, Clare…" she waved bye to Clare as Eli punches the gas.

Aiden and Eli arrived at Eli's house. Aiden went upstairs to Eli's room and changed into her dress. Which was short and black. Aiden fixed her make up, put on her black spiky choker, slipped on some black flats and headed downstairs, Eli already ready. As Aiden came down the stairs, Eli stared at her in amazement. Aiden noticed and blushed. There she stood in front of Eli, all dolled up and embarrassed. She looked at Eli up and down, smiling. He was wearing black tight pants, black shirt and a red blazer.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Aiden teased.

"Well, don't you look stunning," Eli smirked and kissed Aiden's cheek, which made her blush.

"Oh, look what I have," Eli took a white bottle of something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Aiden asked, taking it from Eli's hand.

"It's this drug that makes people barf," Eli snickered, biting his lip.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Aiden gave the bottle back to Eli.

"I'm gonna put it in Fitz's drink," Eli smirked.  


* * *

**Well, there you guys go. :] I hope you guys liked that little cliffhanger. Mwahaha, I ish evil. Anyway, REVIEW me. :] I'll give you huggles. Plus, if I get some reviews I'll continue to write this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys. (: This is the last chapter, enjoy! :]**

Chapter Three

"You're gonna what now?" Aiden asked, a shock look on her face.

"I'm putting this in Fitz's drink. He deserves it," Eli said, putting the liquid back into his pocket.

"It won't kill him, right?" Aiden was worried.

"No, of course not, it'll just make up him throw up," Eli smirked.

"So, why?" Aiden questioned.

"Payback. He wants to have sex with Clare… I won't stand for it, Aiden, I won't…" Eli looked down at the ground, his face covered with a heavy frown.

Aiden lifted up Eli's chin, looking into his emerald eyes, "Well, we should get going, then?" Aiden said, smiling.

Eli nodded and smiled, took Aiden's hand and dragged her outside to the hearse.

He opened the door for her and smiled. Even though Eli had been upset with Clare and had millions of things on his mind, he couldn't help but look at Aiden in awe. Sometimes Eli even regretted letting Aiden go. He didn't know why he had. He guessed it was because with her he was happy and was afraid to get too close to her romantically. He'd experienced everything with Aiden. He'd shared everything with her, things he wouldn't tell anyone.

The two exes left Eli's house and started driving down the road to Degrassi for A Night In Vegas. They weren't sure what would happen, what the night's events would hold, but they were prepared for anything and everything. In the meantime, Clare had met up with Fitz by his locker. He was holding a corsage and was acting all innocent. Clare foolishly fell for it. Which she shouldn't have.

"Hey," Clare softly said to Fitz.

He just smiled at her, "Hey."

"Is that for me?" Clare asked, pointing at the corsage that the bully was holding.

He nodded, "Yeah… my mom made me bring it." He put the flowered bracelet on Clare's skinny and pale wrist. He offered his hand to her, which she placed her hand in his and smiled sweetly at him. They walked hand in hand down the hall of Degrassi to the gym, where the dance was being held. As they walked in together everyone stared at them. They all wondered what a girl like Clare was doing with a boy like Fitz. Everyone finally stopped looking so shocked and went back to what they were doing.

Sadly and stupidly, Clare thought everything was going right. Then Eli and Aiden arrived, hand in hand. They held each other close. Clare excused herself from Fitz to greet Eli and Aiden.

"Hey," Clare said, Eli just ignored her, dragging Aiden with him; who looked at Clare and shrugged.

Clare got a sad look on her face, disappointed and confused. She'd realize that Eli was angry at her for going to the dance with Fitz, but she was, after all; only trying to help Eli with this feud.

Eli had dragged Aiden over to the Craps table and he automatically began to gamble away. He looked out for Clare, making sure she was okay while she was with Fitz. He was so disappointed in her, but most of all he was worried that Fitz might try something with Clare, and maybe even hold Clare against her will. Force her to do something he knew she'd refuse to do. What worried him was that Fitz would probably rape Clare, but he wouldn't do it there at school. He kept playing Craps, trying to get his mind off of Clare and Fitz.

"What will it take for this whole thing to end?" Clare asked Fitz, who'd she been dancing with.

"I just want him to say sorry and it'll all be over," Fitz fooled Clare once again.

"Really? Just an apology and it'll stop?"

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, if he says sorry I'll stop picking on him, I won't mess with him anymore."

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Clare let go of Fitz's hands, he nodded.

Clare ran over to Eli and Aiden, still at the Craps table.

"I know what Fitz wants, Eli," Clare said, taking Eli's hand, "I know how to end this whole thing."

Aiden and Eli both looked at Clare, "You're gonna sleep with him, aren't you?" Eli asked, angrier than ever.

Clare looked at Eli in shock, "What? No!"

"Then how?" Eli asked, Aiden watched and listened.

"He said he just wants you to say sorry for what you've done," Clare softly said.

"What? I haven't done jack shit to that son of a bitch!" Eli snapped.

"Please, Eli, please?" Clare begged.

Eli looked at Aiden and sighed, not sure of what he should do. Should he just apologize to Fitz or should he just say no to Clare and keep trying to get revenge? Maybe he could do both.

Eli nodded, "Okay, fine, I'll apologize to him…" He said softly, his words drifting. All he wanted was Clare's happiness. He just wanted Clare to be his. He'd do anything for her.

Clare smiled, "Thank you…"

Eli smirked his smirk and took Aiden's hand, "Come on."

Clare walked ahead of the two and Eli whispered in Aiden's ear, "I'm gonna put the stuff in his drink."

Aiden nodded.

The three, Eli, Clare and Aiden had reached to Fitz. When Clare wasn't looking Fitz eyed Aiden, glaring but checking her out as well, which made Aiden feel uneasy. Eli noticed and he knew for sure he had to put the poison in Fitz's drink. While Fitz wasn't looking he carefully put the poison into Fitz's soda.

"Let's make amends, shall we?" Eli said, handing the cup to Fitz.

Fitz nodded and grabbed the cup from Eli's hand, they toasted and Fitz took a drink of his soda. Fitz suddenly felt sick, he tried to hold it in but couldn't and turned around. He suddenly vomited all over the floor behind him. Eli watched and smirked. Clare glared at Eli, once again disappointed in him.

Fitz left the gym to his locker, where he changed. Eli and Aiden started to laugh as Fitz stormed off.

"What'd you do?" Clare asked, pushing Eli.

"I did what I had to do! He wanted to have sex with you, Clare, I wouldn't allow that!" Eli yelled.

"Okay, Eli, calm down, just calm down…" Aiden whispered into Eli's ear.

"Whatever Fitz has planned to do to you, you deserve it…" Clare stormed off, looking for Fitz.

Eli had a sudden sad look on his face. He faced Aiden and buried his face against her neck, she rubbed his back and comforted him as much as she could at this point. She knew the words that Clare had spoken broke Eli down completely. He knew that this was the end for him and Clare. He wasn't about to give up though.

Clare had found Fitz by his locker. He'd changed his clothes.

"I'm so sorry about Eli, I didn't think he'd do that," Clare begged.

"It's too late, Clare. It's just too fucking late…" Fitz growled.

"What… what do you mean?" Clare whispered.

Fitz took a knife out of his locker, putting in his pocket, Clare noticed and backed away slowly.

"Fitz, don't," Clare whispered again, pleading.

He rushed by Clare, heading to the gym to find Eli.

Clare ran passed Fitz to find Eli before he did. She did.

She grabbed Eli's arm, Aiden followed, "Fitz has a knife," Clare whispered into Eli's ear, who whispered the same thing into Aiden's ear. All three panicked.

"Clare, tell Simpson. Aiden… come with me," Eli gave the girls orders, Clare told Simpson and Aiden followed Eli.

Eli found Fitz waiting for him in the hallway. Eli walked up to him, "Put the knife away."

"No, you're gonna pay," Fitz snarled, he started walking slowly towards Eli, who pushed Aiden out of the way, which made her land on the ground.

"Eli!" Aiden yelled.

"Aiden, stay there," Eli said softly, in a comforting voice.

"Yeah, stay there, bitch," Fitz growled.

"Hey, leave her alone, man," Eli barked, "she has nothing to do with this."

Fitz pushed Eli against the wall, "You're gonna pay for all the this you've done to me. You've made everything hell for me."

"Hey, you brought that on yourself," Aiden yelled.

Fitz ignored her and pulled his arm back, with the knife in his hand.

Aiden's heart began to pound hard, she was terrified. She wasn't going to lose Eli, not like this. She loved this boy and he wasn't even aware of it. She would do anything for him. Anything. Fitz's arm started moving forward. In Aiden's mind everything was in slow motion. She watched Fitz's arm with his knife, she took a deep breath. She jumped in front of Eli, stopping the knife.

She hadn't noticed, but she'd been stabbed. Fitz didn't intend to really stab Eli, but instead he'd stabbed Aiden. Eli saw blood drip down her body, she was holding her stomach where the knife pierced her delicate skin. Fitz, once he'd realized what'd he done, had ran away, but ran into the cops that'd been called. They cuffed him. Eli began to cry just as Clare ran out to see him and Aiden. She wasn't there for the stabbing, but once Clare saw that Aiden had a stab wound she, too, cried. Clare had never seen Eli cry before and this hurt her even more. Eli had taken Aiden into his arms, she was still breathing, but barely.

"Aiden," Eli sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks, "Don't die, please don't leave me."

Aiden placed her bloody hand on Eli's cheek, "Eli…" she whispered and coughed, blood came out of her mouth, dripping down her cheek.

"What? What is it? Aiden don't leave me, for the love of God don't fucking leave me!" Eli sobbed hard.

"I…" Aiden coughed, "I love you, Eli. And I always will…" she coughed again, knowing she couldn't survive the wound. She was slowly leaving him and she wouldn't be back this time. She whispered really quietly, "Remember that…"

Eli shook Aiden's body, sobbing and screaming, "I love you, too, Aiden!" He looked at Aiden, then at Clare whose face was streaming with tears.

He gently whispered, "Don't worry, Clare... I love you just as much."

And before Eli knew it, Aiden was gone. Her eyes were still open, Eli sobbed really hard. As hard as he could. He'd lost another girl. And he'd let Aiden down for the third time in life. Eli raised his hand, as he cried, and gently closed Aiden's eyes. He held Aiden in his arms for the very last time. He gently kissed her soon to be cold forehead and leaned against the wall; holding her dead body in his arms. He knew from that moment he'd never love anyone like that again. He'd never have the companion like he did with Aiden. Aiden would always be his best friend, even in death. And he knew that he'd never love anyone like he loved Aiden.

_Never again_, he thought, _never again_.

**And that's that. What do you think? Yeah, it's a sad ending and I'm sorry if I made any of you cry. All in all, I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic. Review? I love all of you who did review me.**


End file.
